


Party of Three

by Nikopls



Category: niko kovac - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, domestic Niko is one of my weaknesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikopls/pseuds/Nikopls
Summary: Niko and you are expecting a little surprise!





	Party of Three

"Niko, no."

"Yes."

"No." God, you loved teasing him. 

"Please, Liebling."

Lying in your bed together during the late German night, you finally looked down at the man who currently has his head on your lap, who is looking up at you, giving you the biggest smile and sweetest puppy eyes.

The man really could end wars with his beautiful eyes and breathtaking smile...

Running your fingers through his short, black hair you give him a small smile and say, "you know that the puppy eyes won’t win you everything every time, right?"

"I know Leibling, but they did win you over though." Niko responds with a smug smile and gives me a wink. A soft laugh escapes you despite trying to act unfazed by his persistent persuasion. Niko sits up and gently takes off your glasses, sitting them on the nightstand next to his watch next to our bed. Turning back to you he gives you an encouraging smile, his eyes full of love. 

Being eight months pregnant and working forty hour weeks as a full time physiotherapist is never easy, especially when you’re five weeks away from giving birth to your first child. Having Niko by your side is the best remedy for a sore back or swollen ankles and fingers. He is always giving you shoulder and foot massages, cooking for you both and helping out with the nursery room whenever he could. Niko was always worried that something would happen to you when you went anywhere without him or when he had to leave home. It was hard to assure him that you and the baby would be fine and he often got frustrated because you wouldn’t "take it easy." You loved your independence and Niko eventually stopped being so protective and understood why you needed to be able to do things for yourself. He did make you promise to message or call him every hour though. 

You often hear stories of couples doing cliché things like throwing over the top parties or coming up with extravagant plans to tell their significant other about having a baby. You did plan to tell him over an intimate dinner at home but those plans were quickly derailed... 

*****Flashback to five months ago*****

"Niko, honey, can you please bring me my work clothes that are lying on our bed? I’m starting a load of laundry before we head out."

"Yes, Schätzchen." I hear him get up from his makeshift desk at our kitchen counter and go upstairs… several minutes later he comes back to the laundry room without my work clothes and is instead holding a little white sti- OH SHIT. 

"Is this what I think it is ?" You hear him ask. It kills you to hear a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Niko, please don’t freak out, I was actually planning on telling you soon." You cringe at the desperation you hear in your very own voice. You look away, fearing of what you might see written on his face. Is he mad? Is he happy? ‘I can’t lose him‘ you think. Tears start building in your eyes threatening to fall, trying to contain your sob doesn’t work and it comes out, echoing in your‘s and Niko‘s laundry room. Niko quickly walks over and gently removes your hands from your face and puts his hand under your chin and gently lifts your head so you had to look at him in his beautiful eyes. 

"Liebling, why are you crying? This should be a happy occasion Liebling!"

"You’re not mad? We haven’t even been together for two years! You need to focus all of your time and energy into coaching, not worrying about your snotty, pregnant girlfriend." 

Niko gives you a loving look and softly chuckles at your exasperation. Wiping your tears away with his thumb, he traces the tear tracks with kisses eventually landing on your lips. 

"You are a silly lady for believing I would be mad at you for being pregnant with my child. I did have a little bit of role in this," a smiling Niko says. "I'm not going to leave you draga, you are everything to me and I can’t thank you enough for giving me the opportunity to become a father again." 

Niko squats down to the floor in front of you and places his hands on your hips and gives your still flat stomach a loving kiss and nuzzles a bit into your stomach. 

******present******

Rolling your eyes and smiling fondly, you lift your nightshirt slowly to expose the baby bump to the unborn child's father, excitement radiating from his body. 

"Perfect." Niko says, smiling at your stomach. 

He leans down and places gentle kisses all around your swollen abdomen and rubs his soft hands from your waist to hips. Once Niko was satisfied with the attention he gives your stomach, he sits back up and gathers you into his arms and lays you both down on the bed and covers you with the sheets. Wrapping his arms around your shoulders and hips he softly kissed your forehead and said, 

"I won’t ever stop thanking you, Liebling for giving me this gift of our baby. I don’t deserve you."

Smiling with tears in your eyes you lean forward to give him a long, hard kiss trying to somehow pour all of your love into it. 

”I love you too, darling.“ 

Falling asleep with him was always easy whether he’s worn you out from making love or simply being held by him after a long day at work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
